dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa Norbert
'''Grandpa Norbert '''is an elderly geezer who often forgets. A Wedding Dash original, Norbert makes recurring appearances outside the series. History Wedding Dash 2 Norbert's first appearance was in Wedding Dash 2, introduced as the grandfather of the groom Norbert is an incredibly slow eater and doesn't show his meal requests, careful planning is needed around him. Norbert takes over Diane's position as the most patient and slowest eating guest of the game. Norbert dances by doing a round-arm thrust Wedding Dash Ready, Aim, Love! Ol' Norbert returns to the series with a brand new appearance, now sporting overalls, a black coat and small hat. Norbert is introduced in the Boardwalk Venue of the game and adores the talkative Aunt Rosy. Norbert's eating speed can be matched with Rosy's if she is sat next to someone. In one of the bonus levels, there are waves of Norbert & Rosy. Norbert's new dance is that of a variation of the 70s disco diagonal arm thrust. Wedding Dash 4-Ever Grandpa Norbert returns to 4-Ever in the third venue, Japanese Garden. He is still the forgetful person he always was. Having aged slightly since his last appearance, Norbert will fall asleep at the table and needs to be woken up. Diner Dash (2014) Norbert, having a different appearance, creates his first debut in Diner Dash, and maintains his slow nature. Cooking Dash (2016) His 2014 version returns, but in the 2016 version in Cooking Dash. His special dish is prune soufflé. Diner Dash Adventures Norbert initially kept himself cooped up in his home ever since the town mysteriously went into ruin. However, after Flo helps his granddaughter Rosie fix up the park and its fountain, they convince him to come back out. Afterwards, he appears as a slow customer type. At times he is accompanied by either Rosie or his twin brother Dorbert. Avenue Flo In Avenue Flo, Norbert appears in the Yum Yum Square subway station reading a newspaper, Flo can talk to him, he can be later found in the second cubicle labyrinth of Big Corp. In Special Delivery, Norbert is the manager of the Kiwis & Kumquats Market and needs Flo's assistance in reorganizing the names of baskets for several produce after the stall broke and picking up scattered kiwis. Appearance Norbert has white skin, white fluffy hair on the outlines of his head and is bald, he is also shorter than most adult aged people. In Wedding Dash 2 Norbert wore a white shirt, grey coat, grey pants, glasses and even had 5 o' clock shadow. In Norbert's current appearance he wears a small, round black hat over his head, a new black vest, black shoes and red strap-ons to his grey pants, his glasses have a different depth on contrast than his previous ones. Norbert's appearance in 2014 is exactly contrasting to his previous incarnations; he doesn't have his glasses, but has dark brown, thick eyebrows, a dark reddish brown fedora hat, and a green jacket with a white shirt underneath. Personality It's very hard not to hate the friendly, innocent Norbert, but it's natural to be annoyed with him due to his very slow and elderly behavior. Norbert is one of the kindest people in DinerTown but also one of the slowest and forgetful.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Very Patient People Category:Guests of Wedding Dash Category:Wedding Dash's characters